1. Field of the Disclosure The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a silicon optoelectronic device, a silicon optoelectronic device manufactured by the method and an image input and/or output apparatus utilizing the silicon optoelectronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An advantage of using a silicon semiconductor substrate is that it provides excellent reliability and allows the highly integrated density of the logic device, an operation device, and a drive device on the substrate. Also, a silicon semiconductor material can be used in fabrication of a highly integrated circuit at a much lower cost than a compound semiconductor material, due to the use of inexpensive silicon. That is why many integrated circuits use silicon as their basic material.
In this regard, studies on fabrication of silicon-based light-emitting devices have been continued to compatibly use them in the fabrication of integrated circuits and to obtain inexpensive photoelectronic devices.
The present applicant has described a silicon optoelectronic device in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/122,421, filed on Apr. 16, 2002. The silicon optoelectronic device includes an ultra-shallow doping region to form a quantum structure in a p-n junction of a silicon-based substrate.
In the silicon optoelectronic device described in the above application, a period of surface flections, i.e., microdefect enhancing wavelength selectivity, is formed by the self-assembly under a specific oxidation condition and a specific diffusion process. For this reason, uniform formation and reproduction of the microdefects are very difficult.
As described in the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/122,421, the wavelength of the silicon optoelectronic device has light emitting characteristics or/and light receiving characteristics by the quantum structure formed by an ultra-shallow diffusion process, and is determined by a period of the microdefect, which is a microcavity length. Thus, the microdefect must be repeatedly arranged with a specific period to select a desire wavelength band.